


The Consequences of Rebooting the Universe

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Antarctica, Canada, Emotions, Gen, Jaffa (Stargate), Meta, Nihilism, Prologue, Reboot, Time Loop, Young Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The series universe was rebooted, time and time again, but a young genius remembered. Every. Single. Time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Earth, Canada. 1981.

Every day is the same. Wake up before 8:43 am. Walk my four-year-old sister to Pre-Kindergarten, then walk myself to school. I stare out the window, my chin resting on my palm, trying not to be bored out of my mind. I've lived this life, this.. 'start'.. over and over now. It's always the same. Physically, I just turned thirteen now, but I don't feel like it. I have hundreds of years in my head.. Things beyond this place. Scary things... But for now, here I am.

(Math Teacher): "Meredith?" I hear her voice. She's annoyed that I'm not paying attention. I answer her as if I had been.  
"The square root of 906.01 is 30.1."  
She returns to her lesson. I vaguely register her voice in the background.  
It's weird... It's not like I ever had a photographic memory in my past lives in the other timeline and universe, but for some reason, I know everything as if I had in this part of my life. This introduction is always the same. For example, I know what my music teacher is going to tell me before she even pulls me aside after her class and opens her mouth, so I say it for her to her surprise.

"I'm a fine clinical player but I have no sense of the art. I have no emotion for my music. I don't 'feel it' like I should."  
She stares at me, but I feel nothing, as I criticize her.  
"A child is not perfect enough for you. Maybe you should rethink your life choices as a teacher unless you get off on crushing the dreams of little kids." With that, I turn and walk away, leaving her stricken.

I know what will happen before even they do themselves and I think it scares them. It keeps me even more alone and socially distant than I was in my past memories, but that's fine. It's not like any of this matters. This whole timeline could be reset anyway. What's the point in trying to befriend anyone if it'll just get washed away. Also... I already know how some of these people will turn out and grow up. What's the use of reliving it again? What's the use in any of it? It leaves me feeling numb and emotionless. Ironically, I think this is the only time my music teacher would be right. That I am lacking emotion for that passion. 

It's not all bad though. Knowing keeps me safe from the bad things. Such as just flat out avoiding it. For example, hiding when I'm eating my lunch, so bullies don't force me to eat with my underwear on my head, or when I'm walking my sister home and I choose a different longer path, so I don't run into them. Or whether it is emotionally getting over it before it happens, like hearing my parents yell at each other and blame me and my weirdness on their failing marriage. I use music to block out their daily screams.

While all this stuff bores me and leaves me empty, the things that do excite me are new things that I have yet to experience. Going to the library and reading how-to manuals for different things, even though I know they'll be outdated soon enough, and just experiencing something or someone new. Perhaps gazing at strangers in restaurants and wondering what mysteries they hold. Trying to experience something beyond my scope became a bit emotionally obsessive on my part and some strangers gazed at me oddly, as I quickly tried to rush attachments and friendships with them for the experience and worry that it all will be wiped away at some point so might as well get to the interesting bonding stuff fast.

It's not a lot to go off on yet, but it's not like I have many choices. One day I'll be old enough to drive and finally leave this bit of familiarity behind. Exploring Earth would be somewhat new, even if it's nowhere near the excitement of exploring the Pegasus galaxy.

I had, when I was younger, considered getting spotted by the American FEDs earlier than previously expected with my model bomb for the science fair pr go beyond that but didn't want to risk getting my whole family arrested and thought to be terrorists. I also considered building something even more technically marvelous for this era, but I only could if I could get my hands on the right materials... Something I had no money for and my poor parents would only yell at me and blame me further for their problems and debts of feeding and raising two children.

By the Year of 1984, I'm physically sixteen and have my learners permit. I can finally drive, and with this newfound freedom, I have a plan.

There was the Beta Stargate up in the Antarctic that Carter and O'Neill accidentally found... If I could reach it, maybe I could find a way to power it up and leave this place. Exploring the galaxy pre-Atlantis would be new and exciting. As long as I didn't draw any unwanted attention to Earth, but no one has to know where I'm from of course.

The Milky Way was dangerous, however, with all the Goa'uld about, questing for power and the risk of getting Earth discovered... So I mentally plotted a course of gates I knew of that after many gate trips, would lead me back to Pegasus where it should be safe. After all, it was only dangerous because Sheppard woke the Wraith, right? Well, that won't happen for years. There shouldn't be many of them awake besides Keepers. So it'll be fine.

I had saved up all that I could by this point, having dreamt of the idea awhile back and had taken a job to earn it. With what I had I bought a plane ticket, supplies for the journey, a backpack full of food, a torch, and a set of jumper cables. I packed a map and compass, and set off, taking my dad's car to the airport.

I felt giddy with excitement and a mix of nervous hypochondriac anxiety that it could all go wrong at any minute, as I stared out the window of the plane, past the sleeping guy next to me. It was the most feeling I had in a long while and I was thrilled!

The cold air whipped against my snow jacket and whistled against my ears and snow crunched against every step I took out of the plane and onto the icy ground. I shivered and saw my breath puff out beyond my face. There where people talking and dogs barking and I took in every second of it and the new experience overwhelmed me, making me emotional. I gave some friendly huskies a quick pet, grinning down at them, before setting off.

In the dead of night, I managed to hotwire a car and stole it with a bunch of gas cans for the trip and set off. It was hard to find. I mean, obviously it had to be if it was never discovered before they found it, but even worse in the dark. Instead, I drove a far distance into nowhere and settled down to sleep. By morning, I drove off again and kept looking down at my compass and map, then beyond at the ice ahead, looking for cracks just in case the ice was thin. It took several days of constant searching, in the zone I knew it was found in. I nearly ran out of gas by the time I made it and was freezing, but I did indeed finally found it. I hooked up the jumper cables from the car to the gate and revved up the engine, jump-starting power to the gate. When the lights flashed, coming to life it was beautiful and brought frozen tears to my eyes.

I swung on my backpack and activated the gate. I gave the ice cavern a parting smirk that reflected my reflection back, then stepped through the stargate.


	2. First Stop Not The Best Stop

The quickest way to Pegasus was by going through the Gate closest to the edge of the Milky Way galaxy and then hop to the Pegasus gate close by to the outer edge of that galaxy. I remembered those gates when we made the McKay/Carter Intergalactic bridge... The closest Pegasus gate that could be reached was M4F-788. A 'midway gate'.

I stepped through the Milkyway edge gate and stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted a patrol heading this way in the distance. I ducked behind the control panel, afraid the Jaffa would start to bombard my position with energy blasts with their Ma'Tok staff weapons.

Instead, they approached without drawing their weapons and looked over at me. Upon closer inspection, I realized they wore Preist garments and were carrying a vessel with them.

"What are you doing child?" One Priest asked. "Why do you hide?"

I awkwardly stood up now that hiding was useless. I couldn't think of anything in my panic. I was so used to knowing everything that would happen that I froze when a new situation really did present itself.

The Priests didn't seem to mind and laughed it off. "If you want to make it to adulthood, you're going to have to learn to be stealthier, child."

They peered over me skeptically. "Did you come here for you're Prim'ta?"

"Uh... No? I was just leaving..." I awkwardly turned back to the DHD, while one of them raises an eyebrow as they peer over my winter clothing. "Where are you from? Which god do you serve?"

I glanced at their forehead insignias. Anubis... It made sense when I thought about it. All the way out on the edge. Ra had banished Anubis. I tried hard to remember all those reports Carter made about the Goa'uld. What planets did he rule again?

"Delmak. And Anubis, of course. Why would I be here if I wasn't?" I answered with a nervous chuckle and, perhaps a little too quickly from panic.

One of the priests started to dial the gate, but the one who peered at me narrowed his eyes.

"Delmak is ruled by Sokar."

My widened. Oh, wait... Anubis didn't gain control until... Uh oh.

I see one reach into their robes and I quickly run for it into the forest. I hear shouts of A "Sokar Spy!" and an alarm is sounded behind me.

*I hear stun blasts and nearly fall as the ground around me is shot at and dirt tosses into the air. Trees take blasts behind me as I try to weave through them.

Dang it! This was just supposed to be a quick pitstop to M4F-788!

This certainly feels like old times... Running through a forest with death's door at my heels. I'd almost feel happy if I was terrified out of my skull.

Running feels like forever, as I make my way over fallen logs and get caught on branches. I hear the sounds of Death Gliders overhead. This winter weather coat isn't helping me blend in at all in their green environment making me even more afraid of getting spotted as I try to find the thicker part of the woods. Also, it's hot and stifling while wearing it. I wonder if they think I was wearing it because any planet, not Sokar's would be cold after leaving literally the firey hot hell itself.

I finally find the heart of the forest with thicker trunked trees and overground roots everywhere. It would be a lot easier to trip here but maybe it would be easier to hide.

I find a burrow under a tree that a wild animal must have made, but it looks empty now. I peer into it close, using a flashlight to check just in case. 

I feel a sudden wave of claustrophobia. I can't go in there! It's deadly! And no escape if they corner me! And it's so small!

I get another idea instead and drape a large rock with my coat and push it inside. Hoping to use it as a distraction to get around the patrol. I have no idea how I'm going to use the gate now though. It must be heavily guarded!

I make my way carefully through the roots and stay under the canopies and death gliders continue to fly overhead.

I suddenly hear shouts and look back through the trees to see they found the large child-sized rock and were shooting at it. I quickly make my way around trying to get back.

I feel winded as I heave air and wish I could take a break. Actually, I wish I had a lot of things right now. Like I wish had a weapon or I wish I had someone with me to stun the Jaffa for me so I didn't have to do it. I know my aim isn't the greatest and that isn't my job anyway. But now I'm by myself and have to do everything. At least I'm sure my wit is enough to get me through this.

I don't head straight for the gate. I try to find the village those Priests must have been visiting. They have to have an armory, right? 

I try my best to not look suspicious this time and stay near the treeline, catching my breath as I observe the outside edges of the village. Some tents are unattended. I assume to help with patrols since the village itself is crawling with them. I watch their formations for a few minutes as I regain my stamina and after watching the groups circle a few times I await for one group turns the opposite way to continue their circle around the back of the village, and then make a break for it towards a tent.

Inside, I realize this is where the Prim'ta they where handling took place. I hide behind the tent fabric as I look around outside. I see the temple that keeps the symbiote larva is unguarded and wonder if I could use that to distract the armory guards. I grab a rock and lug it at the temple, but it doesn't do anything.

Ugh... I have to get closer to those... Things...

I get Cadman flashbacks and wince hoping I don't get one of those babies in me doing this.

I watch the patrol circle past the grab a rock and bash the glass several times until it cracks open. I quickly run back to the tent as the pressure of the water bursts forth and the larvae are washed upon the ground.

The next patrol sees and they run to their babies gods in shock and horror trying to save them. The armory guards follow suit. Everyone trying their best to fix the situation. Some picking them up, others left to find vases and rest went running, looking for fluid to place them in.

I quickly make a dash past behind the chaos and make it to the locker. I wouldn't take a Mo'Tak as it was big and obvious. Instead, I take a Zat'nik'tel and some Tok'Kal shock grenades. I stuff the grenades in my bag and run. At this point, someone running isn't weird as everyone is running to save the symbiotes.

By the time I get to the stargate, I'm back in the woods surrounding it instead of taking the dirt path. I lob the grenades at the gate guards in quick succession then run to the DHD after their brought down and dial M4F-788. I hope that planet is okay and doesn't have anything odd during this moment of time.


End file.
